1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to rollable display devices.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the advance of display-related technologies, research and development has been conducted to provide flexible display devices that may be bent or rolled. A rollable display device is a display device that may be rolled around a rod and unrolled during use.
However, when the rollable display device is rolled around the rod, stress may increase in the rollable display device as a distance between an end of the rollable display device and the central axis of the rod increases. The accumulated stress may cause layers formed in the rollable display device to peel off from an adhesive layer that adheres the layers to one another.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.